1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document editing system which inputs, edits, produces, prints and outputs a document and, more particularly, to an advanced image processing system in which a beautiful style is aligned on the basis of a print type set-up rule and also edits different information such as figures, images, tables, graphs, etc.
The invention also relates to an image processing system which can synthesize document data (including images, graphs, etc.) and perform the type set-up process or the like and having a function to print and output the document data and, more particularly, to an image processing system which can display or print the number of lines for every predetermined lines.
The present invention also relates to an image processing system which can edit document data (including image data or the like) and print an output or display the document data and, more particularly, to an image processing system in which a working efficiency is improved by the cutting and pasting of the data.
Further, the invention relates to an image processing system which inputs and edits document images and, more particularly, to an advanced image processing system in which a beautiful style including headlines, page number, catchwords, etc. is aligned on the basis of a type set-up rule and also different information such as figures, images, tables, graphs, etc. is edited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the use of word processors has become widespread and the document inputting works are being mechanized and rationalized; however, the rationalization is limited to the inputting works of the character train such as in the case of the Katakana-Chinese character conversion, Romaji-Chinese character conversion, or the like. Therefore, an output apparatus of a high resolution to print a high-grade document, namely, a document which is beautiful and easy to read is not presented yet. In addition, existing output apparatuses do not have performance of what is called a type of set-up rule in the print field, such as a device of arrangement of characters or the like. Therefore, it is difficult to make a document in excess of a constant print level.
On one hand, in the print field, a great amount of know-how of type set-up depends on the manual works such as arrangement of characters, style of column set-up, and the like which have been accumulated as knowledge of specialists. Complicated steps are required to make a high-grade document, resulting in high cost. Particularly, the produced document has a problem such that it can be proofread only after it has once been outputted as a form of a galley proof or the like and it is repeatedly corrected, so that a long step is repeated.
For example, when a two-sided output is now considered, the arrangement of body, catchwords, Nombre, and the like is not decided in consideration of symmetry with respect to the front side and back side of a print or recording paper or to the binding margins of both of right and left double spread pages when they are bound. On one hand, type set-up machines which are used in the print field do not automatically perform those processes; therefore, it is necessary to input complicated development (print) position parameters for every page.
In addition, hitherto, there has not been presented an apparatus which adds the line number of character train, namely, what is called a line counter to a document and outputs the document when a document is inputted, edited, and displayed or printed and outputted.
Although an apparatus having functions to cut and paste data has been conventionally presented, it is difficult to discriminate from which data the cut data was taken out because of an i-con of the constant style. With respect to data to be pasted as well, it is difficult to discriminate which data should be pasted to obtain a desired data.
For example, in the case where tables, photographs, figures, etc. are laid out in sentences with information processing apparatuses for making a document or the like, it is difficult to make the document since the explanatory sentences, comments, or the like to describe those image data are influenced when the sentences are reedited.